


stars and stowaways

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Ficlet, Multi, Short, Space AU, Tumblr Prompt, more might be coming if I get a lot of feedback idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr requested a drabble for Space Au + Amnesia, Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel</p><p>[My mind is kinda running way with the idea of this au so if you guys like this I might write more...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars and stowaways

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr, prompt came from this post:
> 
> http://queerseth.tumblr.com/post/140617170677/supercalvin-send-me-a-letter-number-and-ill

“Jake?” Cassandra’’s voice called. “Hellooo? Earth to Jacob!” She repeated, approaching her daydreaming boyfriend and copilot from behind. He jumped, turning as he did, and bumped his head against the bracing of the hull. She raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. What’s up?” He asked, standing to be on the same level as her.

“The diagnostics are done, we’re ready to head to Jara to pick up Eve’s delivery. You know, the planet with all the glowing plants.” Cassandra informed him. Then she leaned to look over Jake’s shoulder, out the bay window Jake was always sitting by. Then she looked back at him quizzically.

“What do you see out there?” She asked. Jake shrugged.

“It’s the best view on the ship, Cassie, you know that.” He replied.

“Yeah, I do, but this docking station doesn’t have much of a view to see.” She said quizzically. 

“Stars are different everywhere you go in space, and they all tell a story, if you look long enough…” Jake shrugged, voice dwindling off. Cassandra grinned and leaned up on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

“I love how much beauty you find, even in the void of empty space.” She said happily. Jake grinned, flushing a little. 

“We should check on that faulty fuel line before we go, I know we replaced it, but I just want to be sure-” Jake started to announce, but was cut off by a sound resonating through the ship. Cassandra whipped around, frowning in confusion.

“What was that?” She asked. Instead of replying, Jake pushed past her and hurried down the steps, and crossed through the supply room and headed down the ladder to the engine room. Cassandra was right on his heels. 

One they were in the steamy, humid part of the ship, Jake picked up a random wrench from the bench and hesitantly headed along the side of the engine’s core, looking all around. Cassandra crept behind him, peering over his shoulder as they went along. 

Another sound rang out, and Jake hurried forward to it’s source, ripping up a grate from the floor and pointing the wrench down menacingly. 

The stowaway was cramped under the floor bearings, and flinched back from the ripped open grate, holding up his hands in defense as he blinked up at the two of them in confusion and fear.

“What the hell are you doing on my ship?” Jake demanded. 

“Why would you stowaway on the supply ship of the Camelonion Grand Library? Were you looking for some light reading? Are you from Earth, or a colony?” Cassandra inquired, looking perplexed. 

The darker skinned guy underneath their floor panel could only stare up at them. He was wearing a ripped up convict jumpsuit, one of the green one’s that Jake had seen on the Mars Colony. But over it was the charred remnants of a space suit. A weird looking one, at that. All in all, it looked like the guy had taken one hell of a beating. What was he doing on their ship?

“Where am I? What ship? What’s Earth?” The guy finally asked, voice shaky. 

“You- you look human, how can you not know what Earth is?” Jake demanded. 

“What’s a human? What do I look like? What do I… I….” The guy’s eyes seemed to glaze over a little, and he shakily looked down at his own hands instead of at them.

“What’s a human? Who are you?” Cassandra exclaimed. The guy’s head whipped to look at them with wide eyes. There was a beat of silence.

“I...I don’t know…” He replied after a long second, his face twisting into distress. Jake and Cassandra turned to stare at each other in alarm, and then down at their uninvited, amnesiac guest. Jake hesitated, before reaching down to offer his hand to help him climb out of the floor bearing.

“You look like you could use something to eat.”


End file.
